Cohabitations Mouvementées
by YuLu-ChAn
Summary: NarutoSasuke Aprés une bataille plus que sanglante, Naruto réussit à ramener Sasuke à Konoha. Mais il disparait subitement juste aprés. Plusieurs années plus tard alors que son village est en danger, il réaparrait, plus puissant que jamais.


**Auteuse : YuLu-ChAn**

**Note de l'Auteuse : Une nouvelle fic malgré mes petits problemes de post lol. Dites moi si ça vous plait que je puisse me motiver pour ecrire la suite .**

**Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient TT.TT ( Monde Crueeeeeeeel ! )**

**.oO°°Oo.oO°°Oo.**

**PROLOGUE :**

Tu as tenu ta promesse Naruto. Tu l'a ramené. Tu as réussi à ramener Sasuke. Tu y as mis le temps qu'il fallait c'est certain mais tu l'as fait. Mais dis moi pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu parti juste après ?

Bien sur tu nous as laissé un mot. Tu l'as gravé dans la pierre, à coté du corps endormi de Sasuke.

« Kakashi-sensei, oba-chan, ero-sennin, sakura-chan et tous les autres,

J'ai réussi à convaincre Sasuke comme je l'avais toujours dit ! Nous avons combattu Orochimaru ensemble. Prenez soin de lui, il en a baver à Oto, il va falloir le chouchouter un peu.

Mais j'ai décidé une chose après notre combat. Je pars. Je suis bien trop dangereux, trop instable pour le moment pour rentrer. Jiraya-sama ne peut plus rien m'apprendre, il me l'a dit. Alors je vais voyager pour m'améliorer et me contrôler. Mon shakra prend trop facilement le dessus. Je risquerais de vous faire du mal si je revenais à Konoha.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi surtout. Vous entendrez parler de moi comme le Kistune de la Feuille je peux vous le promettre ! Je reviendrais et je serais alors digne du titre d'hokage.

Faite attention à vous et ne m'oubliez pas.

Uzumaki Naruto, futur hokage. »

Ne m'oubliez pas… Comment veux-tu qu'on t'oublie abruti. Et voilà que je recommence à pleurer. Tout ça à cause de toi baka. Je compte bien te le faire payer au centuple quand tu reviendras, hokage ou pas. Et je ne suis pas la seule à pleurer. Iruka-sensei et Kakashi-sensei sont très tristes. La nouvelle génération de chuunins dont tu fais parti à l'impression d'un vide. Sans toi ce n'est pas pareil. Tsunade-sama semble plus morose elle aussi. Seul Sasuke reste égal à lui même. Enfin presque. Plusieurs fois on l'a vu sourire. Un vrai sourire en plus ! Quand on lui a demandé pourquoi il a simplement dit qu'il avait confiance en toi. Que tu avais fait un choix intelligent pour une fois et qu'on devait l'accepter. Il nous a dit comment tu avais combattu, avec quel hargne tu l'avais convaincu. Nous t'en sommes tous reconnaissants. Alors je t'en supplies mon ami, reviens vite et entier.

**.oO°°Oo.oO°°Oo.**

La vie à Konoha avait repris son cours. Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi formaient toujours l'équipe 7. Ils n'avaient pas pu se résigner à prendre un autre coéquipier. Pour tout le monde ça aurait été renier Naruto. En parlant de lui, malgré le mot qu'il avait laissé, Tsunade avait lancé à sa poursuite une ribambelle d'ANBU qui, tous, étaient revenus les mains vides. Elle s'était acharné pendant six mois. Puis elle avait enfin arrêté. Ils entendaient régulierement parlé d'un Kistsune qui faisait des siennes dans quelques pays lointain et à chaque fois ils souriaient. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il était parti. Il devait avoir vingt-trois ans comme la plus part de ses amis. Ils avaient bien grandi eux aussi.

Tenten et Gankuro étaient tombés amoureux. Gankuro étant le frère du kazekage, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de quitter son village, alors la kunoichi avait décidé d'aller habiter à Suna avec l'accord de Tsunade. Ino, éternelle célibataire, avait abandonné la voie du ninjutsu et avait repris la fleuristerie de sa famille après une mission qui avait mal tourné et durant laquelle elle avait failli mourir. Kiba, Shino, Shouji et Shikamaru étaient égal à eux même, si ce n'est le mariage prévu dans les mois à venir entre Temari et notre petit génie. Mais les plus grand changements venaient sans conteste de l'équipe 7. Sakura avait acquis une force plus grande encore que celle de son maître et connaissait suffisamment de jutsus médicaux pour tenir un hôpital seule. Peu après le retour de l'Ushiha, elle avait repris avec insistance l'opération ' séduisons Sasuke'. Mais ce dernier restant insensible à son charme, elle se remit en question. Lee, qui continuait à lui déclarer régulièrement sa flamme, lui parut alors plus attirant qu 'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle accepta un rendez-vous. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre, pour finalement officialiser la chose et déclarer à qui le voulait qu'elle vivait le grand amour avec 'gros sourcils'. Il s'étaient mariés et vivaient une véritable idylle. Sasuke avait été leur témoin. Ce dernier aussi avait fait son lot de surprises. Attention, il était toujours aussi Ushihatesque. Son arrogance et ses regards icebergciales étaient toujours de mises. Mais il souriait fréquemment et parfois même riait. Il s'entraînait dur avec Kakashi et avait perfectionné son chidori. Il était largement plus puissant que son sensei mais il persistait à vouloir s'entraîner avec lui.

Mais malgré la tristesse que le départ du blondinet avait provoqué, Konoha se portait bien. Les affaires avec Suna étaient fleurissantes, les alliances tenaient sans trop d'effort et les missions ne comportaient souvent que peu de risques, au grand désarroi des plus jeunes. Enfin. Jusqu'à ce que _ça_ arrive.

La nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'un tremblement de terre. Le ninja qui était venu les prévenir avait lâché sa bombe avant de s'effondrer, épuisé par sa course effrénée depuis Oto no Kuni. La cohut qui y avait succédée ne s'était arrêté que quand godaime avait pulvérisé le mur, excédée.

Akatsuki et Orochimaru s'étaient alliés. Ils étaient apparemment parvenus à un terrain d'entente. L'Akatsuki aurait Kyubi et Orochimaru le corps de Sasuke. Comme si ils n'avaient pas assez de mal à les combattre séparément. Au début il n'y avait pas eu de réel différence. Puis les attaques avaient commencé. D'abord hasardeuse, elles s'étaient ensuite faite ordonnées et puissantes. Il y en avait au moins une par mois. Et malgré ses ninjas surpuissants, Konoha commençait à fatiguer.

**.oO°°Oo.oO°°Oo.**

La réunion s'éternisait. Tsunade s'endormait, appuyé son poing. Un des vieux shnoks de l'assemblée était en train de s'exciter sur Dieu savait quoi. Elle baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracas.

« On nous attaque ! »

Dans l'encadrement se tenait Konohamaru. Il était couvert de sang et semblait exténué.

« Où ? demanda Sasuke. »

Tous les chuunins s'étaient levés et attendaient la réponse.

« Tour nord, murmura le genin à bout de souffle. A 2 kilomètres a l'ouest. Ils sont une vingtaine et ont amenés des … des … »

Ces yeux s'étaient écarquillés d'une frayeur sans nom. Il avala sa salive et termina dans un chuchotement :

« Ils ont amené des démons. »

**.oO°°Oo.oO°°Oo.**

**Alors, alors ? Z'avez aimé ? dites maaa viiite Gros PoutouXxX et merci de m'avoir lu ! x3**


End file.
